Sue
"We don't care what you call it--" "--But we will stop your madness!" ''--Fred and Sue, respectively, Galactic Superheroes 01'' Sue is a member of the Galactic Superheroes and sister of the other two members, Fred and George. She possesses various psychic powers, including (but not limited to) mild hypnosis, telekinesis, and telepathy. For telekinesis to take full effect, Sue's head must be detached from her body, which she can move around at will "Happyman on the Red Planet Apologia"The link is not functional, but the article can still be read by visiting Ryan Dorin's blog and scrolling down.. Biography Galactic Superhero Missions An early mission of the Galactic Superheroes is their encounter with Old Fingerhead, who is chasing The Hoo Hoos away with a sonic blaster. Once George properly tackles him over, Sue uses her powers to hypnotize Fingerhead so Fred can physically capture him Galactic Superheroes 01. Before they can properly make a deal with Old Fingerhead, he escapes their prison, hops back onto his ship, and flies away Galactic Superheroes 02. Another mission subsequently follows in which the Galactic Superheroes have to rescue Mr. Fisheater from Big Fish Boss and his Fish Legions before it's too late. When they arrive, Fisheater has already been torn to ribbons. Sue uses her telekinesis to piece him together and somehow revive him. However, they are now aware of a new threat to their galaxy Galactic Superheroes 03. Starship Genius All three Galactic Superheroes meet up with the Starship Genius crew on a remote location known as the Meeting Place. The Galactic Superheroes arrive early, and Sue takes the ship to spy on the Fish Legions in the meantime, where she finds them annihilating another planet STARSHIP GENIUS 2: Trouble's Coming. Sue returns to the meeting place and reports back to the Galactic Superheroes, who are still quite early to the meeting STARSHIP GENIUS 4 - 7/8 Don't Be Late. Eventually, the Starship Genius crew (minus Clyde, The Professor, Mr. Bigarms, Very Tall Friend, and the Hoo Hoos) arrive, along with the Caterpillar Minister, so all seven of them can plan their next move against Big Fish Boss and his Fish Legions, who are trying to make the Galaxy a fish-only place STARSHIP GENIUS 5: Space Opera. George made some careful geometrical and topographical calculations before tackling Big Fish Boss headfirst twice STARSHIP GENIUS 12: Cliffhanger. While he could have used the remaining time to board his crew's ship, George instead decides to chase after Big Fish Boss, only for the fish to retaliate and bite off both of his arms STARSHIP GENIUS 13: Event. George makes it to the ship, but does so too late, and the Final Charge knocks the ship into the peak of the Red Planet. Happyman on the Red Planet In the aftermath of the crash, George loses his memory in addition to his arms. Fred blames George for the accident STARSHIP GENIUS 14: Epilogue, and after a month of arguing, the three superheroes disband and split up into their realms. Sue flees to a cave at the bottom of George Mountain, and discovers an underground world, accordingly named the Underworld. At the entrance is a stream that leads to a tiny, plant-covered underground island. Sue builds a makeshift sailboat and travels across. When she arrives at the island, she spends the following months (over twelve) making a garden of local plants and eating them to survive. It is implied that Fred periodically visits for such food, and Sue always leaves the sailboat at the entrance so Fred can come and go as he pleases . When Bob escapes George mountain and discovers the grotto, he takes the sailboat to the Underworld to further escape George's clutches SCENE 9: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. He meets Sue on the island, and, after introducing themselves, they perform an elaborate ballet SCENE 11: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. Sue, not wanting to be lonely all the time, hypnotizes Bob, who instantly falls in love with her. Bob eventually remembers about his friends, however, and reluctantly sails away. Since the series is currently unfinished, what happened next remains unknown SCENE 17: Happyman on the Red Planet and GEORGE. References = Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Misguided Characters Category:Galactic Superheroes Category:Aliens